houfandomcom-20200214-history
History
The HOU Convo -*The Humblest of Beginings*- The infamous "House Of Uzumaki" section of Naruto Forums, a gloriously weird site dedicated to Masashi Kishimoto jap. (*Trollishi Trollomoto*) and his popular anime\manga called "Naruto" jap. (*Nardo Iwannabeyourfriend*), and all the fanwars, ruthless character-bashings, mindless ramblings, endless dupery, and idiotic pairing discussions which have ravaged both this site and section for ages, creating a terror and blight which not even the powerfull and ever-vigilant Knights of the Order of Mod could vanquish *cough, they didn't even try mind you, they were too busy eating donuts and playing WOW*, all before, amidst the chaos and decay of bad threads and newbie shittery which have given the House of Uzumaki the sad and unjust lables of the "worst and smelliest section of NF" and "The Cesspit od Doom", there arose an unexpected bright light inside the darkness, a flower amidst the ashes of retardedness, which grew fast and strong, switly outmatching every other section in the proud derp kingdom of NF, raising to the very heights of true majesty and random spamming, bringing about a whole new era; an era known as "The Age of The Many Convos", and the story began many, many centuries ago (*pssst, it was actually a few months ago, but don't tell anyone*) with a certain man, who made a certain semi-porn necrophilia thread. This is his tale, and the tale of all those valiant no-life trolls who joined him in his legendary quest. -*The Ascension of Raizen*- His full name was Raizen Butler Fapowsky, and he was an undiscovered mystery to all, just as he remains to this very day, but in the same time, he was but a simple user harrassing and argumenting with young and innocent newbies and veterans of all shapes and sizes alike, starting from the Blender Section and the Library and expanding to all the others all across the kingdom of NF, and not even he could dream, that after creating a thread so foul and wretched, purely by chance and accident, that he would start a chain reaction of events that would change the fate of the land alltogether, and that it would make him famous and wealthy beyond imagining. He named his unique work of art "You Gotta Admit, Female Animal Path is One Fine Looking Corspe" later on, cropped down solely to the code name of "F.A.P" never expecting to be understood by the mindless, peasant rabble of NF, or to have myself and his immense and revolutionary genius to be noticed by anyone at all among the many sections of Naruto Forums, yet, to his, and everyone else's immense surprise, the thread passed through a mindblowing raise in popularity, especially when the peasant folk and the endless hordes of foreign lurkers from afar noticed the contents of his art-like thread bearing the strong resemblance of a Bathouse Section thread about weird explicit scenes of corpse sex with ginger zombie women. Nevertheless, the cunning, intelligent Fapowsky seized this chance to profit instantly, baiting his stupid customers further into posting with nothing in particular other then the fact that he noticed how much free time were willing to throw away, so he sat back into his rotating computer chair, as the incoming greens filled his Control Panel *CP* more then they would have in a thousand years of hard working and posting, not even knowing what his sly, yet greedy plan would spawn up next. In the year of 2011 of ano domini, in the spring of April the 23th, a young former luker and virgin-creep, passing into the borders of the kingdom of NF, and wondering without a true purpose from one mod-neglected thread to another, owing loyalty to no lord or soverign, posting without little sense or magnitude, and earning reps so few and rare, that it was barely enough to survive, stumbled upon the now rich and prosperous Raizen and his blooming and wonderous thread, and immediatelly recognizing her former rival and PM-foe whom she in her arrogance declared him her "personal butler"''and thus giving him his second most famed nickname beside ''"Raizo", smiled to herself, and thought to rub off from the wealthy enterpriser's shining reputation, by starting to work in her nemesis' employ as a poster, gaining a decent repsalary, only to suddenly raise in stature more then expected of a newbie. -*The Newbie Uprising, and the Winds of Change*- Her name was Almesiva Moonshadow, later nicknamed "Alme", and she was an idiot of the worst kind, but that didn't stop her from raising her own post count and titles at an admirable rate, surpassing most of the workers at the post factory who were in Raizen's employent far longer the she was, the prime example being Jarl Shirosaki Flinn Balgruuf, the current and owner president of the abominable avatar and sets sector making *AAASSM*, who competes with her to this very day for post countship.